It's Been A Long Day
by verisimiliitude
Summary: "You should have learned by now, Stark, there are things in this world that cannot hold me back from what I desire." Fluffy one shot with almost no plot line. Frostiron. Lemons. Rated M for many reasons.


Tony Stark threw himself on his bed, undoing his belt deftly with one hand. He zipped down his pants and wrapped his hand around his already hard cock. His breath hitched as his strokes became faster. He groaned quietly and let his head fall back on his pillows, running one of his hands through his hair and tugging gently. Suddenly, he became aware of something - another pattern of breathing that was calm. He stopped and looked into a pair of bright green eyes. "Loki!" Tony yelled and sat up quickly, forgetting all about his weeping cock. "Get the fuck out!"

Loki smiled from the end of the bed and shook his head. "Please, continue."

Tony sputtered. "Continue? You're watching me in my own house. How did you even get in? JARVIS would have-"

"You should have learned by now, Stark, there are things in this world that cannot hold me back from what I desire." His eyes now dark with lust, Loki began to crawl forward on the bed towards Tony. As much as Tony did not want to admit it, he wanted the God of Mischief. To be able to feel his long, raven hair on his back and to have that mouth around his cock, _oh-_

Almost if Loki had read his mind, Loki dipped his head down and licked the slit on the head of Tony's cock. Tony groaned and grabbed onto the front of Loki's shirt. Loki laughed quietly. "Beg for me to continue." "Never," Tony growled. After a few seconds, Loki sunk his head down and took Tony's whole cock into his mouth. "Ah!" Tony gasped, his hips bucking forward. Loki took his mouth off. "Beg," Loki repeated. Tony was in a serious dilemma. He wanted Loki to continue so much it hurt, but his pride was at stake - he wasn't going to be that vulnerable to anyone. Loki smiled darkly. "You won't break that easily? I knew you were worth the wait." Loki inserted two long fingers into his own mouth and sucked on them slowly, making sure Tony was watching. Then in a swift moment, Loki was completely on top of Tony, tugging his pants all the way off.

When Loki's hand started to slip between Tony's legs, Tony squirmed. "Hey-" "Shh," Loki soothed, rubbing his fingers against Tony's opening. Tony gasped, but Loki silenced him with a kiss. "It'll only hurt for a second...maybe you'll like it." Loki grinned. "Perhaps you will like being taken by me, Anthony Stark. I assume you take others but beneath your proud exterior there is a little bit of softness in you...I intend to use that to my advantage." Tony shivered. "Now," Loki purred, probing his finger into Tony, "Do as I say. Beg for me." "F-Fuck," Tony muttered. "Please." "Louder!" Loki commanded, nipping at Tony's neck. "Oh, Fuck me!" Tony growled, starting to grind himself against Loki. Loki smiled and quickly stripped his own clothes off, then turned his fingers to Tony's only item of clothing. Loki slipped Tony's shirt off and twined his arms and legs between Tony, pinning them together. "Prepare yourself," Loki said. Tony grunted in response and tried to relax, but the bundle of nerves in his stomach was making it hard to concentrate.

Without much warning but a small gasp, Loki was balls-deep in Tony. "Shit!" Tony yelled. Oh, the _pain_. Loki had barely prepared him. "Take it," Loki said huskily, beginning to thrust in and out of the smaller man roughly. Despite how the first few hurt, Tony began to sink into the pattern of thrusts. Loki wrapped his fingers into Tony's dark hair and pulled his neck back, exposing more of his skin. Making his thrusts shallower, Loki bit the side of Tony's throat, holding on with his teeth while he fucked Tony raw. At this point, Tony didn't even know what his own name was. He could only feel how bad and how good Loki felt inside of him. He could only smell the mix of his cologne and a faint smell of cold metal. Suddenly, Tony heard Loki gasp. "An.." Tony's eyes widened. "Anthony..." Loki breathed out, letting his eyes close as he held onto Tony and rolled his hips into him. "Loki...I'm going to..." Tony choked out, wrapping a hand around his rock hard erection and pumping it quickly. He was so close...

Loki bucked his hips twice more erratically and with a loud groan, came inside Tony, feeling his hot seed coat Tony's insides. This feeling quickly sent Tony over the edge, and he came as well, his cum practically exploding out of him. All that could be heard in the silence that followed was their jagged breathing. "That was..." Tony began, but Loki put a finger over his lips. "Don't spoil anything with talking." Tony sighed. "At least tell me why you ambushed me?" Loki disentangled himself from Tony's grip.

"A reason? Because, Stark, you intrigue me more than anyone else has. And earlier, when I was watching you work in your lab, you looked so..." Loki shivered. "I just had to have you." Tony sat up. "You were watching me work in my lab?" Loki smiled coyly. "Did you not wonder what urge seized you to suddenly abandon your work and instead come pleasure yourself upstairs?" "I...didn't think about it," Tony replied, trying furiously to remember what urge HAD seized him. Loki chuckled quietly. "My powers of influence are quite strong to those who don't know how to fend them off." "So. I'm just your new plaything," Tony said, feeling a little hurt. Loki threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, come now! You, who have bedded so many women feel hurt now that someone wants you for a toy?" "So you admit it! I am just a toy." Loki shook his head. "I'm not sure what I feel, Anthony. I'm not even sure I can feel." "Anthony," Tony repeated, staring into Loki's eyes. "You switched. When you came in, you called me Stark. When we...just now you called me by my name. That must mean something." Loki sighed. Tony took a deep breath and suddenly pulled Loki down on top of him. "Maybe we can figure something out." Loki buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck. "I am not...completely made of ice," Loki muttered. "I know," Tony said quietly back, threading his hands through the taller man's hair. "I would like to stay with you tonight, Anthony. Would you permit me to do that?" "Of course," Tony replied, enveloping Loki in his arms.

_I just had sex with a god_, Tony thought to himself tiredly, rubbing his eyes with one hand. It had been an awfully long day.


End file.
